The Untitled Charmed Fanfic
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: What fun can the the Charmed ones have with kids, husbands, the mix, and a couple of old favorites bought back from the dead? Not much with a lot of evil not planned on the attack.
1. Where There's A Spell

Prowler Kid: I own the mix, the names of all the children except Piper's children, and Henry Jr. and I might own a few future characters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Piper sat in the kitchen of the manor watching Paige try to feed her daughter. Paige kept watch of the twins Patty and Samantha(Sam), while Henry took care of Henry Junior while working. Of course if anything went wrong, Henry would call his wife to take Henry Jr. "Come on sweetie, I'm sure it's good," Paige reassured her daughter. Paige had been working on this feeding thing for a while. She had to orb Patty back to the highchair 3 times, and had baby food all over her t-shirt. Patty giggled and orbed the food off the spoon. Piper had a pretty good idea where she orbed it to and laughed. "Ewww, that horrible! They really expect a child to eat this," Paige yelled. "Not all food is good Paige," Piper smirked. "I think squash is one of them," Paige said. She took Patty and walked in the sunroom. Piper followed. She placed Patty in the playpen with her sister who was smiling happily with a purple teddy bear.

"Paige, Piper," Phoebe called from the attic. Piper looked at Paige and hurried up the stairs. Paige followed closely behind. Piper burst through the door ready to freeze or blow up something, and Paige ready to orb things. "Woah, false alarm. I just wanted to ask a question," Phoebe said. She looked at Paige's shirt, "Maybe two." "I was trying to feed Patty," Paige said, "Well, it's Henry's shirt." "Isn't that his favorite blue shirt," Phoebe said. "I'll fix it," Paige said. "What's up," Piper asked Phoebe. "I found this spell sitting in the book," Phoebe said. "Well, a lot of spells sit in that book," Piper said. "No, this on is not part of the book," Phoebe said handind Paige the piece of paper. "It looks like it has some parts missing," Paige said. "I didn't write it," Piper said. "Maybe Shannon did. Shannon," Phoebe called. Shannon orbed in. "Yeah," she said. Shannon is a mix. She was to be born three months after Piper first born. She was suppose to help the generation of Charmed children, but was born way ahead of schedule. The elders found out on her 16th birthday, so she can't age until her birthday after Wyatt's 17th(More explained after chapter). "Did you write this spell," Paige asked. The Mix took the paper and looked at it. She smiled. "I've been looking for this," she said writing the missing lines on the paper. "What is it for," Phoebe said. "I forgot to tell you guys," Shannon said. "What? What is it for," Piper said, curiosity killing the cat. "It's to bring Prue back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alright, the Mix/Shannon. She has been with the Charmed ones since the death a few months before the death of Grams. Shannon's like a sister to the Charmed ones, and looks up to Paige. Shannon's parents were killed in a battle a long time ago and she was taken in by Grams 3 months before her death. She only has one brother on the side of good, and three sisters, and a brother on the side of bad. A Mix is a rare magical being mixed with all magical creatures or beings evil or good. A mix often chooses the path of evil, and few chose good. She was one of the few. A mix is just as powerful as six Charmed ones and are hard to defeat. They also have to meditate a lot to control all of the power at their finger tips. It takes a Mix to beat a Mix. They also have every piece of magical information in the world all in their mind. It's kinda like a magical internet. The mix is a big help to whatever side he or she is on.

Shannon's Big brother on the side of good is alive. All of her older sister on the side of evil are dead, evil little sister dead, and older brother on evil side alive and highly rated. Shannon killed each of her sisters in a separate battle. The only evil left in her family is her older brother. Her and her brother are working on that.


	2. Does It Work Spell Test

Prowler Kid: Ok, don't make fun of the spell I made up. I was just thinking about life, and human instincts. So that is where the like, hate, love, and fear came from. I told you who I own, names I own, and who I might own in the future, so enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you serious," Piper asked in disbelief walking quickly down he stairs with the others. "As a heart attack," Shannon said. "What's the catch," Phoebe said. "Well, it can only bring back two people who haven't been dead for more than ten years, or died of a heart attack, stroke, or old age," Shannon said. "So that leaves out Grams or Mom as the second choice," Piper said. "Well what about Andy," Phoebe suggested. "Andy? Who is that," Paige asked. "Andy is this guy that we had grown up with. He was killed by a demon," Piper said. "Oh, Paige we're being so selfish," Phoebe said, "Do you have anyone in mind?" "No, just Prue," Paige said. "So you're ok with anyone as long as one of the choices is Prue," Piper checked. Paige nodded. "Ok, so Andy and Prue it is," Phoebe said. "When do we say the spell," Paige asked anxiously. "Uh, now if you want. Just draw a triquetra light 5 candles in a circle and put a crystal in the middle," Shannon said. "So with all of that, my guess is that this is a power of three spell," Paige said. "Yeah," Shannon said. "Wait," Piper said. "Aw man, party pooper," Phoebe said ready to do the spell. Piper stuck her tongue out and continued, "They are officially known as dead to the world." "The spell will make it look as if they never died," Shannon said, "It will just pick life up where they would've been if they had still been alive." "Meaning," Phoebe said. Shannon looked at Phoebe, "Andy would be wherever he would be at this time, Prue would be wherever she would be at this time if she where still alive. Whatever there fate was to be had they never died will be their fate," Shannon said. "Oh," Phoebe said. "Will anyone know they were dead," Piper asked. "Only those close to you," Shannon said. "What about personal gain," Piper questioned. "I talked to the elders about it, they said it was ok," Shannon said. "Why would they agree," Piper asked. "So many questions! I want Prue," Phoebe said. "Yeah," Paige said. "They since an evil, more powerful than you three. We need all the help we can get," Shannon said. "I thought we were done," Phoebe said, "with the evil for now." "Well, they said they didn't expect this evil to come so soon," Shannon said.

"Triquetra done," Paige said. "Phoebe put the candles in place and lit them and Piper put the crystal in the center of the triquetra. "Ok, no personal gain," Piper said. "None," Shannon said. "I wonder who or what this evil is," Paige said. "Well, whatever it is, Prue is suppose to be here to help," Phoebe said. "She won't be taken away from us after will she," Piper asked. "No," Shannon said. "Alright, lets bring Prue back," Phoebe said. "Insert name here. Huh?" "Prue or Andy," Shannon shook he head. "Oh," the three said, "Prudence is who we wish to cross, the great divide she is what's lost. Back to this world in flesh, blood, and bone. Prudence Halliwell is the one. The power of three calls you here with like, hate, love, and fear. Prudence Halliwell hear our call, and come inside of these life walls!" Wind blew furiously and the lights flickered, then everything was back to normal. Quick, call Prue's cell phone. "What makes you think she still remembers the cell phone," Shannon was cut off by Piper. "It's ringing!"

Prue looked around, she could've sworn she was talking to Grams. She around and realized she was in a car. She looked in the backseat and saw a car seat. "Weird," she said to herself. She heard her cell phone ringing and picked it up. The name of the caller. "Piper?" She flipped open the phone, "Hello." "Prue," Piper said almost in tears. "She's alive," Paige said. Phoebe's eye welled with tears. "Am, I," Prue faded out of the sentence. "Alive," Piper said wiping tears from her eyes. "Are you serious," Prue said pulling up in the driveway. "Yes Prue," Piper said. Prue thought to herself. She was just talking to Grams about what they would change about themselves if they ever came back to life. She said she would try to be more laid back, and fun. She opened the door and walked in the house. Paige got Piper, Phoebe, and Shannon's attention and pointed to the front of the house. Prue walked in the sun room and looked at her the four. She thought she would never see them again. They all had changed so much. Piper looked a little more wiser. Phoebe looked more mature. Shannon looked a more relaxed. Paige, she was just happy to finally meet her. Phoebe was the first to run over to her. Prue hugged her sister and motioned for Piper to come. Piper rested her head on Prue shoulder and embraced her hug. She was glad to have a big sister again. Shannon was next to get a hug. Prue was like her big sister. She was glad to have Prue back. Prue always kept her on her toes. Prue walked over to a stunned Paige. Paige was surprised that she looked some what like Prue. Prue smiled at her, "My baby sister." Prue hugged Paige and Paige tried to process all of this. "Prue," Paige said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Prowler Kid: Next is Andy! Then you'll probably get a better understanding of things.


	3. The Gangs All Here, Literally

"So, this spell bought me back to life," Prue said. "Yep, and it's gonna bring Andy back too," Piper said. "Insert name here," Prue questioned. "Andy," they all said. "Oh," Prue said, "Question, why is there a car seat in the backset of my car?" "Well, a while ago, we all agreed to keep a car seat in our car," Piper said. "With Henry's parolee's, and Paige's charges, if anything goes wrong, we can all watch at least one kid," Phoebe said. "Alright, another question. Where do I work," Prue asked. "Well apparently with that Benz out there, some place that pays well," Paige said. Phoebe raced to the window. "Oh, Prue, can I drive it," Phoebe asked. "No," Prue said. "Aww, that's Prue," Piper said. Prue smirked and handed the spell to her. "Alright, step away from the window, and say the spell," Piper said to her two sister looking at the car. Thet walked over to Piper and looked at the paper. "Ready," Piper said. "Ready," Paige and Phoebe said. "Andy is who we wish to cross, the great divide he is what's lost. Back to this world in flesh, blood, and bone, Andy Trudeau is the one The power of three calls you here, with like, hate, love, and fear. Andy Trudeau hear our call, and come inside of these life walls!" Again the wind blew, and light's flickered. Then it stopped. "So where is he," Prue asked. "At the police station, I know he would still work there," Shannon said. "So let's call there," Paige said. Phoebe picked up the phone and handed it to Prue.

Darryl looked around. He recognized this place. He used to work here, but according to his badge, he still did, and he was an inspector. He answered the phone he was standing next to hoping it was his good old supernatural friends. "Hello," Darryl said. "Darryl," Prue said. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Shannon looked up in curiosity. "Prue," Darryl asked taken back a little. "Yeah, it's me," Prue said. "What's going on, am I dead," Darryl asked. "No, I'm alive," Prue told him. "Darryl could feel a tear coming down his face. "Ok, magic is my guess for you being here, and me also," Darryl asked. "Yes for me, I'm not sure for you, and I think Andy is alive too," Prue said. "I'll call you back, I'm gonna go see," Darryl said. "Ok," Prue said and hung up. "What was Darryl doing there," Paige asked. "It must have an effect as well. Maybe he wouldv'e stayed longer if Andy had still been around," Shannon said. Darryl walked into the section where his desk was and spotted a confused Andy. He quickly dialed the Halliwell's on his cell and awaited for an answer. "Darryl," Prue said. "He's here," Darryl said. "Andy's alive," Prue said happily. "Yeah," Darryl said walking towards him. Andy was now confused. He looked up and saw his partner looking at him. "What's wrong, you come back to the job and life and don't know how to act," Darryl said. "Darryl," Andy said standing up. "You've got a phone call," Darryl said handing him the phone. "Hello," Andy said. "Andy, this is Prue." "Are we," Andy said. "Alive," Prue said. Andy couldn't say anything. "You have to get over here, and bring Darryl too, I want to see you both, we all do," Prue said. "So do Shannon, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe." "Who is Paige," Andy asked. "You'll see," Prue said.

After Prue hung up, she looked around, the manor hadn't changed to much. She walked up stairs to the attic. Phoebe, Shannon, Paige, and Piper weren't to far behind. "Prue, can I please drive the Benz," Phoebe said. "I know you're history with cars," Prue said. "What about me," Paige said. Prue through her the keys. "No fair," Phoebe said. "Less car crashes then you. I'm just gonna ride around the block a couple of times," Paige said. "I'm joining you," Phoebe said. "Hey, If you two are riding, I'm riding as well," Piper said. "I already rode," Prue said. "I'll take it for a drive by myself," Shannon said. "Suit yourself," Paige said. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ran down stairs and out the door. Prue and Shannon watched them drive off from the attic window. "You might never see that car again," Shannon laughed. "Especially if the find out about the heated seats," Prue said. "Heated seats," Shannon perked up. Prue laughed until she heard a cry. They both walked down stairs to Paige's children. "They're not crying," Shannon said. "Then who is," Prue said. They followed the sounds of the crying to a room upstairs. A crib was sitting on the floor of the room. The room didn't look like a baby room. As a matter a fact, it was Chris, and Wyatt's room. They looked in the crib. Prue picked up the crying little boy. He was at least 1. "Whose kid is this," Prue asked Shannon. "That's not Piper's kid," Shannon said. "What about Phoebe or Paige," Prue asked. "No," Shannon said. Prue sent a questioning look to Shannon. "Don't even play," Shannon said. "Then whose kid is this," Prue said holding him in Shannon's face. "Well, if you ask me, he looks a little like you," Shannon said. "No, can't be," Prue said. "Well, the spell does make it look like you never died. Do you think you would've had a kid," Shannon said. "I'm not sure," Prue said, "You're a mix, look me up and see." "Ok, it might take a minute," Shannon said. Prue held the baby and watched Shannon levitate as she focused.

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper walked in the house and looked for the two. They walked in the room and saw Shannon levitating, and Prue holding a baby. "I don't know who he is, that what she's looking for," Prue said. "Prue, come here," Shannon said. Prue handed the baby to Phoebe and touched Shannon's shoulder. "Three," Prue said. "Three what," Piper said taking a break from making faces at the baby. "Three sons," Prue said. "Who's three sons," Paige asked. "Mine," Prue said. "What," Phoebe said. She walked over to Shannon and touched her to see the magical internet. "Aww, they're so adorable," Phoebe said. Piper looked at Paige who walked over to view this as well. Piper shrugged and walked to Shannon. "You know it would've been nice to know that I have children," Prue said. "Well, they have to fill in your memories of your kids, then they have to add to our memories," Shannon said. "So this is how the magical internet looks," Paige said. "It's just a black screen with white words, and pictures," Piper said. "How come you never told us we could do this to look," Phoebe said. Because I knew you would want to look up more stuff, and squeeze me when you see something shocking Prue!" "Oh," Prue said to Shannon loosening her grip. They all let go of Shannon and Shannon opened her eyes and looked at them. Phoebe looked at the kid in her arms, "So this is James," Phoebe said. He looked at her and relaxed a little more. "Prue what did you see that was so shocking," Piper said. "Oh, nothing. If you didn't see it, you didn't see it," Prue said. "I think I saw it," Phoebe teased. "Yeah, me too," Paige said. "Saw what, what did you see," Piper asked. "I didn't see it, and it was me making the thing appear," Shannon said. "Prue," Phoebe teased. "Phoebe don't you dare," Prue said. "This is sisterly love, I don't mind sharing," Phoebe said looking at Paige. Paige smiled and looked at Prue. "So this Andy guy," Paige began, "I could've sworn I saw his name in your file." "Paige," Prue warned. "I think I know," Shannon said. "Piper besides Prue, who does he look like to you," Phoebe said. "Well, he looks like…oh," Piper said, now seeing it. "Prue and Andy sittin in a tree," Phoebe started. "Phoebe," Prue said. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Paige sang. "First came love, and then came marriage," Piper teased. "Stop it," Prue said. "Then came three babies in the baby carriage," Shannon mumbled. "Heard that," Prue said, "I thought that it was just Piper who was the smart.." "Hey language around your kid," Piper said. "Oh yeah," Prue remembered. "It is kinda funny though. The same guy you dated twice, and broke up with twice is your husband," Phoebe said. "Well, three's the charm," Piper said.

The girls walked up to the attic with James. Suddenly, magical ring could be heard, and with that, they all were filled with memories of Prue up until now. Memorize raced through their head of Prue's children, and marriage. That was it. "The rest of the memories have to be created," a voice whispered. "Leo," Piper said. Leo appeared in Elder clothing. "They made me an Elder again, gave Melinda white lighter powers, and sent me here for a surprise. Prue," Leo said. "Leo," Prue said giving him a hug. "So you have kids," Leo said looking at James. "We have a lot to catch up on Leo," Prue said. The door down stairs flew open with children. To be precise, seven children. "Mom, where is aunt Prue," Chris yelled. "Up here sweetie," Piper yelled. Diana, and Stacy, Phoebe's kids were the first to run in, "Aunt Prue!" They ran to Prue and hugged her. Next was Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris who practically jumped Prue. Then her children. Andrew being the oldest walked into the attic and hugged his aunts, followed by Evan. The kids all talked about their day at school, and what they had learned, until they heard a knock on the door. Prue volunteered to answer. Andy and Darryl where standing there. "Were married," Andy said showing a wedding picture of them in his wallet. "I know, kids up stairs," Prue said. "So those are these little people in my wallet," Andy said folding out his wallet. "Yeah. Darryl hi," Prue said giving him a hug. "Hey Prue," Darryl said. Andrew, carrying James, and Evan came down stairs. "Hey dad," Andrew said. "Hey son," Andy said, speechless at how much he really looked like him. Evan looked at his father and smiled. Andy smiled back. "So can we come in, or do we need a search warrant," Andy said. Prue smiled and stepped to the side. She heard crying and looked out the door at a man running up the stairs. "Prue," Henry said. "How do you know me," Prue asked. "Oh, I'm Paige's husband. I've seen a lot of picture," he said over the crying. "Uh, if you're looking for Paige, she's up stairs," Prue said moving to the side. Henry walked in, thanked her, and ran up the stairs. Paige looked at Henry when he ran in. "Here's your mommy, now please stop crying," he said. He handed Henry Jr. to Paige. Aww, I'm sure Sam, and Patty won't cry to much," Paige said. "Anyone talking about these two," Prue said walking into the attic with them. "Is everyone in this attic," Shannon asked. "Not everyone," Coop said walking in. "Is this," he asked. "Yep," Phoebe said. "Alright, I think this is everybody now," Paige said. "With everyone in here, the attic ought to collapse," Piper said. They all laughed and enjoyed each others company.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Prowler Kid: Ok, I'm not sure if I messed up or not, but I think I'm doing ok for my first Charmed fanfic. If Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue seemed a little out of character, it's because they are getting used to being together, and having sister moments. It took a while to type this chapter. I took a break to watch One Tree Hill. --X-Peace--


	4. This Is What The Power Of Four Is For

Prowler Kid: Ok, I know this is gonna seem way out of character. The thing is they are just doing the whole having fun sister bonding thing, so what better way than this. Let's just call this a short phase.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andy had just left for work and it was Prue's day off. Prue was sleeping nicely until she heard a snap. Like a snap of a camera. She opened her eyes and saw Paige. "Hey Prue," Paige said. "Hi," Prue said. "Bye," Paige orbed out. "What is she so in a hurry for," Prue pondered. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror and all she saw was ketchup and mustard on her face. She got smirked and called for Shannon. "What," Shannon said. She looked at Prue's face. "Don't you dare laugh, take me to Paige," she said. "Ok," Shannon said. She sensed Paige and shimmered to the manor.

Phoebe sat on the couch, and read a magazine. Prue and Shannon shimmered in. Shannon shimmered out to watch Prue's kids and Prue looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe, where's Paige," Prue yelled. "She orbed in somewhere," Phoebe said. "Pheebs, don't you have a place of your own," Prue asked. "Yeah, I just like the manor more," Phoebe said. "Uh huh," Prue nodded, "Paige, you're dead!" Paige changed back to herself and jumped over couch. Phoebe ran down the stairs with Piper following shortly after. Piper had mayo and butter on her face. She looked at Prue who looked back at her. They both looked at Phoebe and Paige. "Nice job on Prue's face," Phoebe said. "Thanks little sisters rock," Paige said. "Yeah," Phoebe said. They gave each other a high five and Phoebe gave Paige the camera. Paige snapped a shot of them standing together. "Get em," Piper asked. "Get em," Prue said. They chased Paige and Phoebe around the house.

Wyatt woke up when he heard noises. He orbed down stairs ready to orb, freeze, or blow up. He looked around and walked to the kitchen. He looked at the four most responsible, hard working, protective people he knew throwing food at each other. He cleared his throat loudly making everyone freeze in their tracks. It was easy to see that the four were covered in an assortment of foods. Prue was holding an empty flour bag and had a ketchup bottle in grasp. Piper was standing beside Prue holding a jar of applesauce and had her other hand in it. On the other side of the counter was Phoebe with a damaged cake in front of her and a hand full of cake. Paige stood next to her with a big tub of strawberry ice cream. They all turned their head slowly to Wyatt. ""What's going on," he asked. "Oh, just doing sister stuff," Piper said. "Yeah, just bonding," Paige said. Prue nodded in agreement. "Sisterly love," Phoebe said. "Uh huh," Wyatt said. "Yeah, see how much I love Prue," Phoebe said. She threw cake at her. "See how much I love Phoebe," Piper said. She hit Phoebe in the face with applesauce. "Look at how much I love Piper," Paige said. Paige stuck her hand in the tub and hit Piper with a handful of ice cream. "Oh, and don't forget how much I love Paige," Prue said and squirted ketchup at her. This started up the food fight again. "I wonder what My uncles and dad would have to say about this," Wyatt said. He shook his head in shame and walked back to his room.

Leo orbed in the manor and headed towards the kitchen. He looked at the girls standing there in a clean kitchen, messy and laughing. "What happened," he asked. "We had a food fight," Piper said. "A food fight," Leo asked. "Yeah, you said we needed to bond since we haven't all been together," Phoebe stated. "We'll yeah, but I didn't say fight with food," Leo said. "Well, we bonded while fighting and cleaning. We plan on bonding while grocery shopping, and bonding while going to the fair," Prue said. "Shouldn't you all take baths first," Leo asked. "Yeah, I'll orb Phoebe and Prue home," Paige said. She grabbed hold of Prue and Phoebe and orbed out. "I'm gonna go up stairs and clean myself up," Piper smiled.

Phoebe grabbed her boots and put them on. She was so excited to have Prue around again. She would cut a back flip if she hadn't did 10 already. She jumped up and grabbed her car keys. "Where are you going," Coop asked. "I have to help grocery shop with Piper, Prue, and Paige," Phoebe said. "Oh yeah, I heard about the food fight," Coop laughed. "Yeah, it was fun, being together," Phoebe said, "I mean all four of us for the first time." "The Power of Four huh," Coop said. "Yeah, hard coming up with something catchy," Phoebe said. "What do you mean," he asked. "Like the Power of Three will set us free, or the Power of Two will have to do," Phoebe said. "What about the Power of Four is gonna score," Coop joked. "Yeah, that makes us sound like a basketball team," Phoebe said. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Paige opened the door to walk out her house but something, or someone orbed in her arms. "Ok, little Henry, daddy's here, he's gonna watch you and your sisters, so I'm gonna put you back in your crib, and go," Paige said softly. She laid him in his crib and walked out the room. She was half way to the door when he orbed back in her arms. "I see you're a mama's boy," Paige smirked. He looked up at his mother with his big brown eyes. "Ok, how about bonding with daddy," she asked. He continued looking at his mother. She walked into the living room and handed him to his father. "You know he's just gonna orb back," Henry stated. "You don't know that," Paige said. She walked out the room and he orbed into her arms again. "Fine, you can come," she gave up.

Prue put her brush down and grabbed her car keys. Andy walked in the room with Evan. "Hey," Prue said. "Hi mom," Evan said. "Hey," Andy said. "He move things with his eyes," Andy said. "You should really get use to that," Prue said. They both looked at Evan and he smiled. "Easy for you to say, you move things too," Andy said. "You know I can move things," Prue stated. "I'm still getting use to that too," Andy said. "Oh please Andy, it's been years," Prue said. "Yeah years I was dead, years you were dead, now we're alive, married, and have three children," Andy said. "You'll get use to it," Prue said and patted him on the back. "Oh, I'm use to the married kids thing, it's the powerful witch thing," Andy said. Prue looked at her son straightening a picture with his powers. "Perfectionist," Prue said. "Look who's talking," Andy mumbled.

Piper and Phoebe stood outside the grocery store. Prue pulled up and parked with Paige and Henry Jr. They got out the car and Henry Jr. orbed in his mothers arms. "You just couldn't leave that cute little adorable face at home could you," Phoebe said taking Henry Jr. "He wouldn't stop orbing," Paige said. "I love my nephews and nieces," Phoebe said. "You love all children Phoebe," Prue stated. "What's wrong with that," Phoebe asked. "Nothing, just stating the obvious," Prue said. Piper shook her head and listened to her sisters conversation.

Later on at the fair, everyone except for our favorite four Charmed ones sat on a bench eating cotton candy and licking ice cream cones. "I could get use to this bonding thing," Paige said. "Only if you could relax all the time," Prue said. Paige smiled but continued with her ice cream. "You know sooner or later, we will have to deal with this so called no evil the Elders are talking about," Piper said. "I've been having such a good time, I forgot all about that," Phoebe said. "What evil," Prue asked. "One of the main reasons the Elders let you come back was to help with some big demonic activity," Phoebe said. "Yeah, they said it's connected to the Mix in some way, but we haven't figured it out yet," Paige said. "Has she found out anything yet," Prue asked. "No, not that we know of, call and ask," Piper said. "Shannon," Phoebe called.

Shannon looked around and looked up, she heard someone call her. "Phoebe." Was she in trouble? No, it didn't sound urgent. "Better make my way over there," Shannon said. She ran around the corner over to the bench where they sat. "What's up," she asked. "Evil activity, any news, spill it," Piper said. "Oh, well, from what my source of knowledge tells me, there's a new source," Shannon said. "Oh that's just peachy," Paige said sarcastically. "Continue," Piper said. "Unfortunately, my source can't be trusted, so I'm going under myself to find out," Shannon said. "A new source, what demon would lie about having a new source," Phoebe asked. "It's not the fact that there is one, it's who they say it is that bothers me," Shannon said. "Who did they say it was," Piper asked. "They say it's my brother."

"You're brother," Phoebe said. "JaLon," Shannon said. "Nice name, older or younger," Paige asked. "Older," Shannon said. "What are you gonna do if he is the new Source," Prue asked. Shannon looked down at the ground, "Kill him." "I don't see how you do it," Phoebe said. "How I do what," Shannon asked. "How you can kill family," Phoebe said, "I know there evil, but it has to hurt a little doesn't it." "You have know idea how much it hurts," Shannon said, "I think I'll pay my visit to the Underworld now." "I wouldn't go down there with that giant balloon hat," Piper said. "Ha ha," Shannon said. "You thinks she'll be ok down there by herself," Paige asked. "Well she should, she's as powerful as us," Prue said. "Yeah, I mean, she's a mix," Phoebe said. "Uh huh," Piper said, "Leo!" Leo came over to the girls. "Yeah," he said. "Could you maybe follow Shannon into the Underworld," Piper asked. "What," Leo said. "She's going undercover, just been an unseen guardian until she comes back," Prue said. "Alright I'll find her."

Shannon walked into a dark cave lit by fire. She looked around carefully. Whatever lived there wasn't there now. "Not, bad, looks better than all the other underworld caves," she said to herself. Leo quietly orbed by the cave. Shannon apparently didn't hear him, because she continued with her search. Shannon walked into a different cave. The smell of blood was fresh and the heat made it a little musty. Three demons crowded around her. She paid no attention to the symbol that could be seen on each of their wrist, she was just ready to fight. "If it isn't the Charmed Ones mix," one said. "Shove it, I want info," she said. "About what," he asked. "A new source, fact or fake," she asked. "Fact, you know the new Source and you have something in common," he said. "Really, what is that," Shannon asked. "Now, now, don't tell her to much, I want to tell my dear sister," JaLon said. "So you're the new Source," she asked. "Aww, come on, this is a family reunion, there would be more had you not killed them," JaLon smirked. "I had to," Shannon said. "Well, you and your magical triad of good didn't expect that I would be the new Source did you," JaLon asked. "Doesn't matter, you won't beat them, or me," Shannon told him. "Why don't you come to the dark side," he said, "You have great power, I can sense it." "I will never join you, or your cause," Shannon said, "I've killed family once. I'm not afraid to do it again." With that, Shannon orbed away. Leo orbed out after.

"There not back yet, they should be back by now," Piper worried. "Piper, stop worrying. I'm sure that Shannon is just talking to other demons who don't know who she is and Leo is just following her," Paige assured. Shannon orbed in the room. "Oh thank god," Piper said, "We thought something happened to you. Where is Leo?" "What do you mean where is Leo," Shannon asked. "We kinda sent him after you incase you needed backup," Paige said. "So you thought I couldn't handle it," Shannon asked. "Well no sweetie, we just thought that you might want help," Phoebe explained. Leo orbed in. "You followed me," Shannon said. "Yeah, but tell them what your brother told you," Leo said. "What, you ran into JaLon," Prue asked. "Yeah, and he is the new Source," Shannon said. "So if anyone knows him, you do," Paige said, "What will be his first move?" "Well, JaLon and I kinda think alike, but different," Shannon explained. "I don't get it," Piper said. "Well, we might think the same way, but he would do the bad way as I would do the good," Shannon said. "So, what would you do," Prue asked. "I think I already did," Shannon said. "What are you talking about," Prue asked. "Well, I found a spell to bring you back along with Andy. Two good people," Shannon said, "If he manages to find the evil version of the spell, he might bring back two evil people, and since he's more powerful than before, he wont need any help saying the spell." "Meaning he might bring back two powerful people who didn't die in an natural way," Prue said. "If you where him, who would you bring back," Leo asked. "Well," Shannon began.

JaLon picked up the paper and looked at the spell. "Perfect, I need a little more help," he smirked. "Are you ready to say the spell," one of the three demons asked. "Yes, I created you three to be the evil charmed ones, but I want a little more power on our my side," he said. "Belthazor is the I wish to cross, the pits of hell, he is what's lost, bring him here to serve the Source, back to this world in flesh, blood and bone, This evil, Belthazor is the one, I the Source call you here, with hate, anger, and no fear, Belthazor come, here my call, and come inside of these life walls!" Suddenly wisps of air could be heard and the fire went out leaving the room completely dark. "Where am I," a voice said. "One of the three demons made a fireball for light. "Ahh, Belthazor," JaLon greeted. "JaLon, your sister and the Charmed Ones didn't kill you," Belthazor said. "You're human half, Cole, I sense him," JaLon said. "Well, he's hard to get rid of, but still evil in a way," Belthazor explained. "I suppose you want to know why I summoned you," JaLon asked. "Would be nice to know why I came back from hell," he admitted. "I am the new Source," JaLon stated. "And they are," he asked. "They are the reborn triad," JaLon said, "It took a while, but before I found this spell, I reformed the triad, just as powerful as the Charmed Ones." "Really, so uh you called me to serve you," Belthazor asked. "No, I called to make an alliance with you, and these three, plus one who I have yet to summon," JaLon said. "Seriously, why would I want to work with you," Belthazor asked. "A chance for us to be the most powerful people of the Underworld," JaLon said, "An alliance would put us in the spot of the greats, plus with all of us together, we could rule the world above too." "Well why not bring back your sisters," Belthazor asked. "For what, I don't trust them like I trust you all," he said. "Hmm, don't trust family, but trust me," he smirked. "Well, what can I say, my family has a history of turning on me," JaLon said. "I think I like where this alliance is going, maybe I'll stick around," Belthazor said. "Well, time to summon Christy," JaLon said.

"So, you would summon him," Phoebe exclaimed. "Well, like it or not, he was the most powerful," Shannon said. "But him," Phoebe said. "Well, it is something I would do if I were evil," Paige said. "Ok, so Cole, and," Prue asked. "The second person, Christy," Shannon said. "Who," Prue asked. "My sister," Billie said. She walked in the room. "Billie, what are you doing here," Paige asked. "My sister, she's alive, I feel it," Billie said. "Ok, who is she," Prue asked. "Well, Billie is Christy's sister," Piper explained, "Billie is one of Paige's charges, and also the key to the ultimate power the Triad wanted." "Is this Prue," Billie asked. "Yeah, I'm Prue," she confirmed. "You have no idea how much Phoebe, Piper, and Paige talk about you," Billie said, "Paige always talked about meeting you, guess she got her chance." "Yeah, but back to your sister, are you sure she's alive," Prue asked. "Yeah, I can feel it, she's alive," Billie said. "Well, if Christy is alive, what's to say that Cole isn't," Phoebe said. "Nothing," Leo said. "The Source, who is a mix, Belthazor, Christy," Paige counted. "Plus those three he was with when we met, I sensed a strong, yet familiar evil," Shannon said. "The Triad," Leo said, "The symbols on their wrist, the Triad." "So the Source, Triad, Christy, and Belthazor, some of our biggest battles involve them," Phoebe said. Prue looked at her sisters, "We can handle it, that's what the Power of Four is for."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prowler Kid: Ok, so as you can see, I added a few people, had a food fight, and gave Shannon something to do. Prue kinda took over as the big sister, and Piper got to lay back, but not to worry, the sisters will all have their leading moments. Oh yeah, I got the kids ages worked out I think, but still working on everyone else, so give me time.

_**Prue & Andy**_

_Andrew Jason Trudeau_

He is 14 years old, the oldest of Andy and Prue's children. Andrew looks more like his mother, and has spikey, short, black hair like his dad. He has blue eyes, and so far has the power of premonition, levitation, and empathy.

_Evan Antonio Halliwell_

The 8 year old is the second child of Prue and Andy. Evan has the power to move things with his mind, and he can astral project. It's hard to tell who he looks like between both of his parents. Smooth, shaved, black hair, and blue, hazel eyes. Also a little shy.

_James Andy Matthews _

The youngest of the three. The only powers know of his for now is molecular combustion. Basically blowing things up. Both he and his cousin Henry Jr. are 1 year old. Born on the same day, at the same time. This connection will come in handy in a future chapter.

_**Piper & Leo**_

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell_

Wyatt is 13 years old, and has the power of orbing, telekinetic orbing, fire starting, molecular combustion, astral projection, basically all the powers he has in the show. Wyatt is well know for how powerful he is, and looks mostly like his father now.

_Christopher Perry Halliwell_

He is 11 years old. He has the power to orb, move things with his mind, and telekinetic orbing. He looks more like his mother, and tends to know more than people think he does.

_Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt_

Melinda is the youngest of Piper and Leo's children. She looks like her mother, and has the power of premonition. Other powers have not been show yet, and she is only 6 years old. Now because of Prue and Andy's return things have been rearranged, and she has the power to orb.

_**Phoebe & Coop**_

_Diana Charlotte Halliwell_

Diana, also known as Ladybug, is the first born of Coop and Phoebe. 8 years old, and brown eyes, she has the power of teleportation. She also has the power of molecular immobilization, for a limited amount of time.

_Stacy Brianna Halliwell_

Stacy looks more like her father. Unlike her sister who looks like her mother. Stacy is 7 years old. She has the power of teleportation, and the power to move things in her mind. She loves taking care of her little cousins, and secretly uses her fathers ring.

_**Paige & Henry**_

_Patricia Penelope Matthews_

Patty is one of the two twins they have. She is named after Paige's biological mother, and maternal grandmother. At the age of 2, she has the power of molecular immobilization for limited time, and orbing. Other powers have not been shown yet.

_Samantha Beatrice Halliwell_

Samantha, also known as Sam, was named after Paige's biological father. Born 2 minutes after her sister, her only powers so far are healing and orbing.

_Henry Darren Mitchell Junior _

Henry Jr. is 1 year old, the youngest of their children. He was born on the same day and time as his cousin James. His only power so far has been orbing, which he does often to get to his mother.


	5. On The Same Page: Four Plus More

Phoebe sat at her desk. All she could think about was JaLon, Cole, Christy, and the Triad. "Phoebe, your sister's here," her secretary said.

"Which one," Phoebe asked. "Prue," she said. "Oh, tell her to come in," Phoebe said. "You know what," the secretary said, "I feel like I'm meeting your sister for the first time." "A lot of people tell me that," Phoebe laughed. Prue walked into the office with James. "Nice office Pheebs," Prue looked around. "Glad you like it," Phoebe smiled. "So," Prue smiled. She smiled at Phoebe for 5 seconds and Phoebe knew something was up. "What's wrong," Phoebe asked. "Nothings wrong," Prue said. "What do you want," Phoebe asked. "You to watch James for a while," Prue smiled. "What, no," Phoebe exclaimed. "Well, the shoot isn't that far away, and I'll be back Pheebs," Prue explained, "Everytime I snap a picture he cries." "What about Piper or Paige," Phoebe asked. "They're busy," Prue said. Phoebe looked at James who gave her that look that Henry Jr. often did. "I hate you," Phoebe said defeated. "No you don't, you love me," Prue smirked. She sat James on the couch, and handed Phoebe the diaper bag. "I'll be back," Prue said and left the office. Phoebe got up and sat on the couch next to Henry Jr. "Your mothers lucky she came back to life," Phoebe said. He looked up at her with clueless hazel eyes. "Yeah, see you didn't have to grow up with her," Phoebe said. James reached for his bottle in her hand. "Oh, here." Phoebe said. He took his bottle. "Hey Phoebe," Elise called, "Come here." Phoebe picked up James and walked out to Elise. "Yeah Elise?" "Your nephews are here, they say it's important," Elise said. "Well I have like 6 nephews, which ones," Phoebe asked. "Well those two right over there," Elise pointed. "Andrew? Evan?" Phoebe smiled and looked at James, "Your mother is just so full of surprises!" Elise smiled a little, "Are you just gonna leave them standing there?" Phoebe shook her head and walked over to them. "In my office, now." Andrew and Evan followed and shut the door behind them.

"I sense hostility," Andrew said. "Don't you play the empathy card with this empathy," Phoebe said, "Now what's going on?" "Where is mom, I had a premonition," Andrew explained. "She left like seven minutes ago," Phoebe told them, "What was in the premonition?" Cole or Belthazor, whatever you want to call him, came in. "He was," Andrew said. "How the hell," Phoebe wondered. She handed James to Andrew and stood in front of her nephews. The whole office turned to watch this scene. "Phoebe, long time no see," Cole smirked. "Go to hell Cole," Phoebe said. "I did," Cole smiled now. "Well go back," Phoebe yelled. "Phoebe, come on," Cole said, "We can make this work. Just get rid of cupid, and join the dark side!" "I love Coop, and I will never join that side again," Phoebe told him. "These your kids," Cole asked, "They could've looked better if I was the father." "I have you know my dad can kick your butt any day, and so can my mom," Andrew yelled. "It's none of your business if they are my children or not, go away," Phoebe said angrily. "You can't get rid of me that easily Phoebe, ask Piper," Cole said. "Aunt Phoebe I can take him," Andrew said. "Prideful just like Prue," Cole said, "Is she back?" "Cole, I will vanquish you," Phoebe assured him. "Not, now though, you have to have the power of three, don't you," he asked. "Belthazor," Phoebe frowned. "Do you hate me that much Phoebe," he asked. Evan squinted his eyes and made him move out of the room. "I will be back," Cole said, and left.

"What do you mean Cole came to your office," Prue yelled over the phone. "Well he came over shortly after Andrew and Evan came to warn about…" Phoebe was cut off. "Wait, Andrew and Evan were there too," Prue exclaimed, "If he touched one hair on their heads, I will vanquish him myself!" "Prue, calm down," Phoebe told her, "He didn't touch them, although he did send Andrew a look and glared at Evan for scooting him out the room." "Reason enough for me to kill him," Prue said. "Ok, I think Paige and Piper are already at the manor, so I'll meet you there," Phoebe said. "Still wanna kill him," Prue continued. "Bye, Prudence."

Piper, Paige, and Chris sat on the floor in the living room. Each had a set of cards in their hands. Chris laid down a card and Piper flinched. "I don't wanna hit two," she complained. "Tuff luck," Paige smiled. Chris laughed. "If a card comes out, you're grounded," Piper said. "Aw, mom," Chris whined. Piper hit the button twice and seven cards came out. She added them to her 22 card deck. Chris had three cards, and Paige had five. "Why can't we play go fish, I'm good at that," Piper said. "Because, your youngest sons favorite game is uno attack," Paige said laying her card down. Chris smiled as his turn came, "Skip mom." "Hey," Piper yelled. "Reverse it back to me, uno," Chris said, "and a blue eight, uno out!" "And he wins another game," Paige announced. "No fair," Piper said. "I love you too mom," Chris said. Phoebe walked in with Andrew, Evan and James. "Hey you guys," Paige waved. "Hey, what are you all doing," Phoebe asked. "We just finished playing uno, Piper's a little upset though," Paige said. "Ok, well we have more important matters," Phoebe said, "You guys take James and go up stairs." "Ok, Aunt Phoebe," Andrew said. "Hey Aunt Piper, Auntie Paige," Evan smiled. "Hey kido," Piper said. "Hi," Paige said. The boys ran up stairs. "Ok, Cole came to my office today," Phoebe told them. "What," Piper exclaimed. Paige got off the floor and helped the shocked Piper up.

"He came to the office right after Andrew told me about his premonition," Phoebe said. They walked into the kitchen and Phoebe got a bottle of water out. "What did he say," Paige asked. "He said he would be back," Phoebe told them, "And that I could never get rid of him that easily, ask Piper." "Ask Piper," Paige said. "Yeah, Piper," Phoebe questioned. "Ok, you remember years ago, I came close to death after the Elders erased Leo's memory, and stuff," Piper asked. "Yeah," Paige said. "I was kinda stuck between life and death, with Cole, who was stuck there for what was suppose to be forever," Piper said. "Are you telling me that you have had contact with Cole," Phoebe asked. "Well not recently," Piper said, "He was the one who helped me." "Why would he want to help you," Paige asked. "Because he wanted to help Phoebe," Piper said, "And I'm not trying to sound vain or self absorbed, but he said that if Leo and my love failed, you wouldn't believe in love anymore." "Who doesn't believe in love," Coop asked. His ring glowed as he appeared. "No one Coop," Phoebe said. "Oh, ok," Coop said, "So what's going on?" "Nothing, much," Paige said, "Just Phoebe's ex husband/demon." "What, you mean Cole," Coop asked. "Yeah, he came by the office today and said in a way, that he still wants to be with me, and said he would be back," Phoebe summarized. "Are you ok, you're not hurt are you," Coop asked. "I'm fine," Phoebe said. "Dude," Paige said, "shouldn't you be concerned that he wants his ex wife back who happens to be your wife?" "No, because true love always comes through, and our love was meant to be," Coop said. "Cupid, mumbo jumbo," Piper said. "The language of the world is love," Coop smiled.

Prue opened the door to the manor and looked around. "Oh, there you guys are," she said. "Yeah, so Cole, your opinion," Paige asked. "Vanquish him," Prue said. "Exactly what I was thinking," Paige nodded. "Well of course," Phoebe said. "What," Prue asked, "You want him alive?" "No, just making a point," Phoebe said. "What point," Paige asked. "Paige, Prue, do you think Cole hates you or likes you," Piper asked. "Hate," they both said. "Do you like Cole," Piper asked. "No," they both answered. "Like twins," Phoebe stated. "I know," Piper smirked. "Forget you, we need news," Paige said. "Shannon," Piper called. Shannon orbed in with Billie. "You called," she asked. "Yeah, speak what know," Phoebe sat down. "Christy is alive for sure," Billie said. "JaLon is a jackass," Shannon added. "Well that's well known," Paige said. "Ok, so, what's the plan Prudence," Piper asked. "Oh, no," Prue said, "You all have been at it longer than me. So the correct question is, what's the plan Piper!" Piper hit the table with her hand, "That's not fair," she complained. "Oh, is too, just think of me as the youngest," Prue said. "Ok, so Piper, what's the plan," Paige asked. "Ask your little sister," Piper said. Prue stuck her tongue out. "I say we do what we always do," Piper answered honestly. "Kick demon ass," Phoebe said. "Just a lot more," Paige said matter of factly. "Ok, so what have we all established so far," Prue asked. "That we will be, if not are, the target of all evil," Piper said. "I agree," Paige said. "I second that," Phoebe added. "Is it possible to third that," Shannon asked. "It must be, because I'm about to forth it," Prue said.

"How did we vanquish the triad again," Paige asked. "The hollow," Shannon said. "Ok, and Billie vanquished Christy," Phoebe said. "You three vanquished Cole," Billie stated. "Who was the source," Piper added. "But the new source is a mix," Prue said. "And none of us has ever vanquished a mix before," Piper said. "But we know someone who has," Paige said. "Yeah, Shannon has before," Billie said. "And with help from other good guys, I think we could take them," Shannon said. "Yeah, and plus we have like three different techniques of scrying with the Charmed style, Billie's modern tech style, and Mix style," Piper said. "Plus the white lighter sensing makes four," Prue said. "I think we might have a chance if we could get help," Paige said. "But I don't think we should use the hollow," Phoebe said. "Why, whats wrong with the hollow," Piper asked. "I don't like the way it effected us, plus we're stronger than before," Phoebe said, "and Shannon could teach us her techniques for fighting a mix." "Billie could help us lean the modern techniques to witch craft," Piper said. "Are you all gonna keep finishing each others sentences," someone asked. The turned to see Shannon's other brother Drake. "Drake the Dragon," Paig said, "still living up to your reputation?" "Yes, I still breath fire," he said. He smiled and looked at Prue. "Give me a hug," he said, "long time no able to see!" "Hey Drake," Prue said. "So, my guess is that you all need a little more magical assistance," Drake said. "Yeah," Phoebe said. "Something tells me you all will need it, I since it," Drake said. "I know," Leo orbed in, "I can feel it." "I know you high and mighty Elders have an opinion," Piper said. Leo raised an eyebrow, "Well, actually, I said they should have faith in the Power of Four, and more."


	6. The Demon Of Love

"Why are we going to that pathetic excuse of a demon," Christy asked angrily. "Because, Belthazar explained, "all of them are blinded by personal needs, especially to be loved." "Ok, so when are you gonna fill us in on the whole plan," one of the triad asked. "In time," Belthazar said. Suddenly he felt a flash. "Belthazar, what is wrong," the triad asked. "Nothing, what just happened," he asked. "You changed into your human half and changed back," Christy said. "Damn it," Belthazar said, "I wish he would just give up."

Paige opened her eyes. They looked over and scanned the clock. 5:30 AM She looked at Henry who was sleeping peacefully. Probably because this was his first day off in a week. She laid back down and snuggled up to Henry. She had this feeling. A feeling she hadn't had in a while. The feeling wasn't safe, but familiar.

Phoebe grabbed her jacket and her house keys. Coop was still asleep so she decided to take a walk. She just had the strangest feeling. This feeling made her feel uncomfortable, yet normal in that special way all the Charmed ones were. She closed the door silently behind her. Evil was up to something, she felt it. She stepped down the stairs and onto the sidewalk and began her walk.

Piper couldn't shake the feeling she had. It was the feeling she had when her day was gonna be bad in a Charmed kind of way. This feeling meant that she was officially on Charmed duty again. She really couldn't complain though. Prue and Andy were back again, she had three new nephews, Melinda was half whitelighter now, and Leo was an Elder whose family came first and job second. It was a little early, but she decided to get up and make breakfast.

Prue was up and sitting in the kitchen. She was watching Andrew make breakfast. Prue felt excited. Not over breakfast though, something else. It was how she felt when she saved innocents, and killed demons. She missed that feeling. Being alive again with Andy, and married with three sons added to that excitement a little. Yeah, she was ready for her first vanquish since she got back. A delicious smell interrupted her thoughts.

"Ahh, nice to see you again Belthazar," the demon smiled. "Lillix, the demon of love," Belthazar said, "I need your help." "Oh yes honey, I live to serve," he winked. "How many times have u told you," Belthazar frowned, "I'm straight!" "I thought death would've changed you," Lillix said. Christy sighed angrily and impatiently. He switched over to his screen pool. The pink liquid swirled as he touched the rim of the pool. "What can I help you with," he asked. "We want the Charmed ones occupied," Belthazar said. "All four or the normal three," Lillix asked. "What do you mean all four," Christy asked. "As in Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige," Lillix said. "So those were Prue's kids," Belthazar said, "All four." "Ok, I'll see what I can do," he said. Lillix pinched Belthazar on the butt causing him to jump. "Hey!"

Piper was beginning to wonder why she agreed to baby-sit Henry Jr. When the boy liked someone, he liked someone! Paige had tricked her. Paige told Piper that he wouldn't orb that much and that his favorite aunt was Prue, not her. Liar. He loved orbing to his favorite people, he loved the attention he got. Piper wouldn't have been surprised if he became a superstar. He was a mama's boy too. Now she saw what Paige was talking about. Wyatt and Chris didn't orb this much. "Ok, Henry, little Henry," Piper smiled sweetly, "Can you stop with the orbing?" Chris laughed. "For that mister, you are taking him upstairs to play," Piper said. "Mom," Chris whined. She handed him Henry Jr. Chris pouted but took him, and went upstairs.

Paige sat on the couch. She watched Henry go through a search of names on her phone. He rested his head in her lap as he went through names. "Glenn, who is Glenn," Henry asked. "You know Glenn, he's one of my best friends," Paige said. "Hmm," Henry pondered, "Did you too date?" Paige raised a questioning eye brow, "A couple of times." "Hmm," Henry pondered once more, "For how long?" "Henry," Paige squealed. "Just asking," Henry said modestly. "Are you jealous," Paige questioned. "No, I'm just curious," Henry told her. Paige smirked. "Don't do that," Henry said. "You are jealous," Paige said. "Am not," Henry said. Paige laughed a little. "Is it wrong to want to keep you to myself," Henry asked. "Paige shook her head, "I guess not." "Good," Henry said, "Now will you answer my question?"

Prue woke up at the sound of her name. Someone was calling her. Andy. She got up and walked downstairs. "Hey," Andy kissed her. "Hey," she said, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Andy smirked. "Ok," Prue nodded. She looked over towards the tv. She saw it light up colorfully as the coyote chased the roadrunner down the highway. Andy turned her head back in his direction and laid a light kiss on her lips. "Andy," Prue was silenced by another kiss.

Phoebe stood in the kitchen, reading Piper's instructions. _How hard could it be to cook lasagna _she thought. She unwrapped the store bought lasagna, and put it in the oven. She turned it on to the right temp and threw away the plastic it was wrapped in. "Easy instructions," Phoebe smiled. Piper always told them she cooked this, but Phoebe nor Paige and Prue had no idea that when she didn't feel like doing all that work, she bought one from the store. Of course Phoebe bought the healthy one that a vegetarian can eat. Both of her kids were vegetarians. She folded the instructions and put them in her pocket. She looked up to a bright light. Coop. "Hi honey," Phoebe smiled. Coop ran over to Phoebe and hugged her. "Phoebe, I missed you so much!" Phoebe hugged Coop back. "I..missed..you…too," Phoebe said with questioning look.

Piper sat in the living room waiting for Leo to orb in. She called him at least 7 times, but when she did, more gifts would appear. Flowers, teddy bears, bracelets, necklaces, boxes of chocolate, everything under the sun, and more. This was overboard. "Leo!" She noticed the pile grow. Chris walked downstairs with Henry Jr. He looked over at the pile. "Mom," Chris called. "In the pile," Piper yelled. "Mom, what's with all the stuff," Chris asked. He handed her Henry and sat down. "Your dad is a gift giver," Piper said. Wyatt walked in with Melinda. "Mom, are you in there," Wyatt laughed. "Funny," Piper said, "Find your father." "But he's in Elder land up there," Wyatt said, "And he always embarrasses me." "Mom, he's more embarrassing than aunt Phoebe when he's up there," Chris said. "Alright, just do something with the gifts," Piper said, "I don't care where they go, as long as I'm not in the middle of the pile!" Wyatt nodded and orbed the gifts away. "I'm gonna go out for a bike ride," Wyatt said. "Ok, come back in time for lunch," Piper said. Melinda went in the kitchen leaving Piper, little Henry, and Chris alone.

"So this is the best you can do," Christy yelled, "A little jealousy, lust, dependency, and gift buying!" "Well no sweetie, relax," Lillix told her, "This is just the beginning."

Andy looked under the bed. "Not here." He pouted a little. Where was Prue. She wasn't in the closet, under the bed, hiding in the tub, plus she was using her astral projection. "That's ok, I like a challenge!" He got off the floor and walked down stairs. "Prue?" Silence. No Prue. "You can't run and hide for long." Andy looked over at the couch. He could've sworn he saw someone duck low. He smirked and leaped over the couch on Prue. "Andy," Prue choked, "you're heavy." "You're playing hard to get," Andy smirked. "Harder to get than you know," Prue said. She glowed red and disappeared. "Astral projection," Prue smirked, "Gotta love it." She drove down the street and turned the corner.

"Mom," Chris said, "What if you know why someone is acting the way they are? Should you tell a person why they are acting the way they are?" "I think you should tell me why your father is acting the way he is so I can do something about it," Piper said. She had know Chris since before he was born, he always had something he kept to himself until the last minute. Maybe she could change that habit. Chris nodded, "Dad's under a spell." "What are you talking about," Piper asked. "Well," Chris began, "I was studying the book of shadows like I normally do about this time…" "Wait," Piper interrupted, "you study the book of shadows?" "Yeah," Chris answered, "Anyway, I noticed dad was acting kind of weird before he left, and I found something under Lillix, the demon of love…" "Wait," Piper interrupted again, "There's a demon of love?" "Yeah," Chris said, "He has the power to intensify love to a state that it is almost if not already is unbearable to the spouse." "Are you saying that he can make people go head over hills in love," Piper asked. "With love," Chris said, "Some of his main work is lust, dependency, and jealousy." "So he makes love bad," Piper said. Chris nodded, "Basically."

Phoebe and Paige sat at a table in Charmed, Piper's restaurant. It was doing quite well considering that it had only been in business for three months. Coop was holding Phoebe's hand the whole time and leaning on her shoulder. As for Henry, he was evil eying every guy he thought was looking at Paige. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, then looked back at the menu. "Umm, I need to go to the uh ladies room," Phoebe said, "Paige come with?" It sounded more like a demand rather than a question. "Uh, sure," Paige agreed. "Come back soon," Coop said, "I'll miss you." Phoebe nodded. "Hey, you starin at my wife buddy," Henry asked the man at the next table. He quickly shook his head. "Good!"

Paige and Phoebe walked straight pass the bathroom and into the managers office and shut the door. "Ok, what is up with Coop," Phoebe questioned. "Same question goes for Henry," Paige said. "Coop has never been so dependent," Phoebe said. "Henry has never been so jealous," Paige said. "I mean sure he tells me he loves me at least 7 times a day." "Yeah, Henry is a little overprotective." "It's almost as if he changed like magic," they both said, "Magic!"

"So you're at Charmed," Piper asked. "Yeah," Paige said. "Prue and I will meet you there," Piper said. "Ok," Paige said. A few minutes later they arrived at Charmed. "Hey Prue, Piper," Coop waved. "Hi," Prue waved. "Tell Paige that if any guy hits on her while she's in there to let me know," Henry said. "Ok," Piper nodded. "And tell Phoebe I miss her, and I love her," Coop said. "Alright," Prue smiled with confusion. "Are you guys ok," Piper asked. "I would be just fine if these guys stopped checking out my wife," Henry said. "I miss Phoebe," Coop said. "Ok, well we'll tell them what you said guys," Prue said. They walked in the restaurant and back to the managers office. "Phoebe, Paige open up, it's us," Prue called. Paige opened the door. "Henry said that if any guy tries to hit on you, let him know," Piper said. "And Coop said he misses you and he loves you," Prue told Phoebe. "Umm," Paige and Phoebe mumbled. "Ok, Chris said that the demon is Lillix the demon of love," Piper told them. "Chris," Phoebe questioned. "He studies the book of shadows," Piper said. "There's a demon of love," Prue and Paige exclaimed. "I know, I couldn't believe it either," Piper said.

"They're not at the house," the triad member told them. "Then lets go steal the book," Belthazar smirked evilly. They shimmered into the house in the attic. "There's the book," the triad said. "No, really," Christy said sarcastically. "Ok, I think you have a better chance of getting the book," Belthazar said to Christy. Christy nodded and made her way towards the book. She was about to make a grab for it, but it orbed away. "What are you doing here," Chris frowned. "This is no place for little boys Chris," Christy yelled. Chris used his powers to move Christy through a shelf and into the wall. Belthazar sent a fireball flying Chris' way causing him to duck. Then Belthazar felt a flash. Cole stood in the attic where Belthazar once stood. "Chris," he yelled. Leave now!" "What," Chris exclaimed. Was he trying to protect him? He saw Cole flash back into Belthazar. Belthazar threw another fireball, but Chris used his powers and orbed it towards the triad. Wyatt looked up at the ceiling. "Melinda, stay here. I'm gonna go check on Chris." Melinda nodded. Wyatt ran out the kitchen and towards the stairs. He ran into the attic and saw Chris on the floor grasping the book. "Hey," Wyatt yelled. They all turned to him. Christy got off the floor and looked also. Wyatt flicked his fingers trying to blow them up. Belthazar shimmered them out. "You ok," Wyatt asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Chris said, "Where is Melinda." Wyatt called Melinda and Melinda orbed up stairs. "What's wrong," Melinda asked. "Nothing," Chris said, "We just wanted to make sure you're ok." Wyatt decided to call for Paige, knowing that she would probably be with his mother.

Paige was spinning in the chair as they went over what was going on. Then she heard a call. One of her charges. Prue noticed Paige's facial expression. "What's wrong," she asked. They all turned to Paige. "One of my charges is calling," Paige said. "Can't you ignore them for a while," Piper asked, "We have to go over our plan." "Well our plan is gonna have to wait," Paige said, "I'm getting an emergency signal from Wyatt." This got everyone's attention. "What the hell are you waiting for, orb me to my son," Piper yelled. They all appeared. In the attic. "What's wrong, are you hurt, what happened," Piper questioned. She rushed over to Chris who was holding an ice pack to his head. "I'm alright," Chris said, "I just have a headache." "And a big bruise on your side," Wyatt said. "What," Piper exclaimed. "It's nothing," Chris said. "If I had a dollar for every time you said that, I'd be rich," Piper said. "Ok," Phoebe said, "What happened?" "Belthazar, Christy, and one of the triad tried to get the book of shadows," Chris said. "When I came in, Chris was on the ground, so I tried to blow them up, but they shimmered away," Wyatt said. "The strangest thing happened," Chris said. "What," Prue asked. "Belthazar changed into Cole," Chris said, "And he tried to help me. Save me. He told me to leave before he changed back." "Belthazar changed into Cole and tried to save you," Paige said. "Yeah," Chris nodded as his mother checked out his bruise. "Is it possible that Cole really did come back for the good side, to get back Phoebe," Paige questioned. "It doesn't matter," Phoebe said, "I don't love him, and just because he made an attempt to save Chris doesn't change my mind." "Speaking of love," Prue said, "We have a vanquish to prepare." "Walking book of shadows, vanquishing spell, yes, no," Piper asked Chris. "Yeah," Chris said. "Great," Paige said. She took the book from him and looked for Lillix.

A rainbow appeared and Shannon appeared. "You cease to amaze me with your entrances," Prue stated. Shannon smiled, "I smell a vanquishing potion." "Demon of love is the target," Paige said. "He has a great sense of style," Shannon said. "I knew the demon of love was gay," Paige said. She held out her hand and Phoebe handed her a 5 dollar bill. "Hey, rainbow," Phoebe said to Shannon, "Orb, shimmer, shimmy, shake, I don't care how you do it, just watch my kids, and Paige's." "Anyone else," Shannon asked. "No, I think the others will be ok," Piper said. "Ok, so astral project, watch over two sets of kids," Shannon summarized, "Orb, shimmer, shimmy, shake to whoever is in trouble if they are." "Correct," Paige said.

Lillix stood by his pool. He watched the liquid swirl. Then he heard a sound from behind him. He turned to all four Charmed ones. "Oh," Paige said, "I like that shirt." "I like those pants," Phoebe said. "Where do you shop," Prue joked. "You came to vanquish me," Lillix said, "do it!" "He has heart," Piper said, "No wonder he's the demon of love!" They all through their potions and said the spell to vanquish him. JaLon signaled for his magical screen to turn off. Christy looked at him, "What's the plan now partner?"


	7. The Darklighter Parade Part 1

Prowler Kid: Ok, I gave the Triad names. Trione, Tinson, Taran, those are the names. As you can probably guess, I just made it the first thing that came to mind!

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat in Paige's kitchen waiting on Henry to finish making breakfast. "Henry," Paige called, "hungry." "For that, you get your plate last," Henry smirked. He handed Phoebe and Prue their plates. Then he handed Piper her plate and looked at Paige. "Here," he handed her a plate. "Thank you," Paige smiled. Henry grabbed his plate and sat at the table with them. "So our main problem is JaLon," Paige said between sips of orange juice. "Was," Phoebe said, "Now it's JaLon, Cole, Christy, and the triad." "I say we kick ass and take names," Prue smirked. "And that's what we will do," Piper said, "But we can't go charging without a plan." "I don't think you should go charging in with or without a plan yet," Henry admitted. They all turned to him. "What do you mean," Piper asked. "Well first off, you're going up against demons and an evil witch that Shannon, Drake and Billie know more about than you," Henry said, "So you're gonna need their help. Phoebe, though you may not know it plays an important part." "I see," Paige said, "Depending on Cole's feelings for Phoebe he may try to fight off Belthazor." "Exactly," Henry stated, "Plus, if they sent a demon after you before…" "Who's to say they won't do it again," Paige thought. "You too make a perfect couple," Piper stated, "And I agree 100" "What," Phoebe exclaimed. "Come on Pheebs," Prue said, "It makes perfect sense. Cole is the human half of Belthazar, and before you vanquished him, he still loved you." "You of all people should know Phoebe," Paige said, "Cole ain't no wimp!" 

Christy, Belthazor and JaLon stood in a room full of darklighters. They had trouble convincing them at first, but they were now willing and ready. "Christy," JaLon said, "I think you should be in control of this." "Fine by me," Christy said, "I was getting bored doing nothing." "You know the deal," Christy yelled, "One darklighter to one Charmed kid."

Phoebe walked up the steps and to the front door, hoping that Billie would be there to answer. She knocked on the door and waited. Phoebe waited more after hearing Billie yell she was coming. Finally, Billie opened the door and stepped out. "Hey, Pheebs," Billie said with an uneasy smile. "Billie, your shirt, you might wanna button up your top a little," Phoebe pointed out. Billie looked down at her shirt and buttoned it up. "Yeah, who's the guy," Phoebe questioned. "I don't know what you're talking about," Billie laughed. "You look like you just got felt up," Phoebe pointed out. Billie was about to say something, but a guy opened the door. "Kevin, hey," Phoebe waved. "Hey Phoebe," Kevin smiled. Kevin had brown blonde medium length hair, and a figure a little bit better than Dex (Phoebe's old boyfriend) "See ya later Billie, Pheebs." As he drove off Phoebe gave Billie one of Paige's sly smirks. "Was that just a friend Kevin?" "He is just a friend," Billie claimed, "We were just working on something." "Each other," Phoebe smiled. "Phoebe," Billie warned. "Ok, fine," Phoebe let it go, "but if Paige had caught you two, she would mess with you for days!" "What did you come here for anyway," Billie changed the subject. "Christy," Phoebe said. "What, did she attack you," Billie asked with concern. "No, but Belthazor almost got Chris," Phoebe said. "Is Chris ok," Billie asked. "Yeah, he's fine, just a bruise or two," Phoebe said, "The main problem is, we don't know if you and the others, not to mention ourselves, will be safe." "You don't think I'll be safe by myself," Billie thought aloud. "Not even with Mr. Just-A-Friend," Phoebe smiled. Billie frowned and stuck her tongue out at Phoebe.

"Why isn't Shannon answering any of our calls," Paige said to no one in particular. "I hope nothing happened," Prue said worriedly. She was scrying for Shannon's location. The crystal landed, but not in the same state. "Hartford Connecticut," they both questioned. "You got the potions," Prue asked. "Yeah," Paige said. "Then lets go," Prue said. They orbed into a beautiful house. The room they were in was blue all over. On one of the walls was a large, neatly drawn triquetra. There was a white couch, and two white recliners on opposite sides. A glass coffee table sat in the middle and on it lied a remote, tv guide, and a thick little book with a triquetra. Prue picked up the book and Paige grabbed the remote. "Book of Shadows cliff notes," Prue questioned. "Where's the tv," Paige pondered. She pressed the power button and the triquetra split in two vertically. The tv was in the wall, and the channel that appeared was Toon Disney. Paige and Prue looked at each other. They both walked out of the living room and towards the stair case. Behind it was a narrow hall. They decided to go there first. Prue led the way to a room. The first one to the left. She cracked the door open then closed it. "What," Paige said anxiously. "Shannon is sleeping in there," Prue said. They both snuck in and grabbed a pillow. Then starting hitting her. "Hey, hey, hey," Shannon yelled. "We thought you were hurt," Paige hit her. "We called you at least 20 time," Prue hit her again. "I was asleep," Shannon said. They put the pillows down and followed Shannon into the kitchen. "You live here," Paige asked. "Yeah," Shannon nodded. "So when I asked you to watch James for me," Prue questioned. "I bought him here," Shannon said, "My house is protected from evil by a lot of charms and I have a few crystals around it, and cast a spell so it lets in mortals and good magical beings." "I have a feeling that there is a lot of stuff we still don't know about you," Paige smirked. "True," Shannon said, "But I have a feeling this whole JaLon thing will help you learn." Prue nodded. "What did you all come out here for anyway," Shannon asked. "Well, you know Chris was attacked yesterday," Paige said. "What," Shannon yelled. "You didn't know," Paige said. "No! You're suppose to tell me these things. I'm one of his magical protectors," Shannon said. "Well it's just a bruise, he's fine, ask Piper," Paige said. "They tried to steal the book of shadows," Prue told her. Shannon sat down and listened.

"Piper, was JaLon with them," Drake asked. "No," Piper told him, "Chris didn't see him." "We've gotta find out what they're gonna do next," Drake said. ""Well, you know him as good a Shannon," Piper said. Drake suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Piper and shimmered out of the manor, into Shannon's house. "Woah, who lives here," Piper questioned. "Shannon," Drake called. Piper sat in a recliner and picked up the remote, "Where does she work that pays?" Shannon, Paige, and Prue walked in the den. "What's up," Shannon asked. "We need to go to the underworld," Drake said. "What," Shannon yelled. "Just come with me," Drake said. He touched her and shimmered out. Prue sat on the couch and Paige sat in the other recliner. "I oughta visit Shannon more often," Piper said. "Well learn to orb or buy a plane ticket," Paige said. "Huh," Piper raised an eyebrow. "We're in Connecticut," Prue smiled. Piper looked at Prue and Paige who laughed.

"Ok, explain why we're in the Underworld," Shannon demanded. "Our brother of course," Drake said, "Now look darklighter!" Shannon held her bow and arrow up to Drake's head, "We better find out something useful!" "Darklighters, are you in the hunt too," a shape-shifter asked. "Uh, yeah," Drake nodded. "Darklighters get all the breaks," he said, "a chance to join the top group of demons." "Yeah," Shannon rolled her eyes. "Which Charmed child are you hunting," he asked, "Wyatt, Diana, Andrew?" "Uh, Henry Junior," Shannon said the first name that came to mind. "I have Stacy," Drake said. "Have fun," he said and walked off. "I think we need to get back, now," Shannon said. "But what about.." Drake started. "Forget it, they could be in danger!"

Phoebe was driving in her car, talking to Billie when her cell phone rang. "Hold on, Billie," Phoebe said, "Hello?" "Phoebe," Cole said quickly. Phoebe came to a complete stop and pulled over into a back alley. "What do you want," she asked angrily. "A bounty hunt for the Charmed kids, darklighters…" That was all he said before Belthazor took over and hung up the phone. "Who was that," Billie asked. "Cole."

"Are plan may be ruined by your other half," one of the triad said. "Relax Trione," Belthazor said, "He didn't say who was behind it." Christy shook her head, "Still, you think they don't know we run the underworld now?" "Not yet at least," Belthazor said. "We still have time," JaLon smirked, "All the time in the world."

Phoebe called for Paige again. Billie was pacing around back and forth waiting. "Paige, I may not be one of your charges, but being a sister counts," Phoebe yelled. She looked at Billie. "Paige, I need your help," Billie yelled. Paige orbed behind them. "I was coming, just trying to catch the rest of the show." "Orb us to the others, I found out something important," Phoebe said.

"Woah," Billie said, "Who's place is this?" "Shannon's," Prue said, "Hartford Connecticut." "Mmmh," Phoebe said, "Where is she?" "In the underworld with Drake," Piper said. "Well, I think we have a problem," Phoebe said. "What," Prue asked. "Well Cole called me," Phoebe told them. "What," Paige exclaimed. "He said something about our kids, and darklighters bounty hunting," Phoebe said. "Your kids are bounty hunting demons," Billie questioned. "Switch our kids and darklighters," Phoebe said. "Darklighters are bounty hunting you kids," Shannon orbed in. Drake orbed in after. "We know, Cole warned Phoebe. "What," Drake said. "Later," Shannon said, getting our butts to your kids, now!" "Paige orb Phoebe home and then get back to yours," Drake said, "I'll orb Prue home and Shannon orb Piper, and Billie, come with me and Prue" They all nodded and went out in white lights.

Diana froze a darklighter and ran up the stairs with Stacy. "Dad," Stacy yelled, "Aunt Paige…Shannon…Drake!" With a glow, Coop appeared in front of them. "What's wrong," he asked. The darklighter unfroze. "That," Stacy said. Stacy moved the darklighter towards a shelf then Diana froze him. "Ok," Coop said, "Try to get you mother or someone!" Just then, Paige and Phoebe orbed in. "Phoebe darklighter," Coop yelled. Phoebe turned around and the darklighter unfroze crashing into a shelf. "Hey," Phoebe yelled. She levitated and kicked the demon in the head. "Bow and arrow," Paige called. She orbed it in Phoebe's hand. "Thanks sis," Phoebe said. She shot the darklighter and killed him. "Your house next Paige," Phoebe said, "Everyone come with me, it's not safe by yourself here." "You sure Phoebe," Paige asked. "Yeah," Coop, you can go back to being cupid, I'll handle this." "Ok," Coop said, "If you need me, call me."

Henry carried his son and daughters into a room and lied them on a bed. He locked the door hoping it would keep the darklighter away, but knew it wouldn't. "Paige," he called. Paige orbed in with Phoebe, Stacy, and Diana. "Henry," Paige looked at his arm. "You were hit," Paige said. "I'm ok," Henry said. "For now," Phoebe said, "If you keep moving, the poison will move quicker than it already is." Paige healed him then looked at the kids. "He tried to hit Sam," Henry told her. Paige looked at her daughter then walked over and opened the door. "You ruined my fun in breaking down the door," the darklighter smirked cockily. "You tried to kill my family you bastard," Paige yelled. The darklighter shot an arrow towards her. "Arrow!" She changed it's direction, and it killed the darklighter.

Prue, Billie, and Drake orbed in Prue's house. "Evan was moving darklighters, and Andrew was in combat with one. "Hey," Prue yelled. "Everyone looked at her including the darklighters. She nodded at Billie and both of the moved the two darklighters towards Drake. Drake smirked and hit both of them with fireballs vanquishing them. "Are you two ok," Billie asked. "Yeah," Andrew said. "Where's James," Prue asked. Evan pointed towards the living room. Lying on the couch snuggling a pillow was James fast asleep.

"Piper and Shannon orbed into a messy house. "Wyatt, Chris Melinda," Piper called. All three ran around the corner standing side by side facing her. "Mom, these darklighters came in and tried to attack us," Wyatt said. "Wyatt killed two, and Melinda and I trapped one in a crystal cage," Chris said. "You caught one," Piper asked. "Yeah," Melinda said. Piper simply took off her jacket and threw it on the couch while running up stairs. Shannon poofed out and to Phoebe's.

"Phoebe," Shannon called. Phoebe walked down staris daughters following. "Chris and Melinda caught a darklighter," she told her. "Seriously," Phoebe said. "Yep," Shannon said, "And if I know Piper, she's torturing his as-butt." "Nice cover up," Phoebe said, "Take me to the manor."

Back at the manor, highly pissed Charmed ones stood waiting for the darklighter to talk. "We know you were assigned to hunt our kids like prey," Phoebe said. "We know everyone attacking is going to be darklighters," Prue stated. "All you have to do is tell us who sent them so we can kick their sorry asses," Piper exclaimed. "Right after we kick your of course," Paige smirked bitterly. "I can't tell you whose behind this," he said. "Is is Christy," Billie asked, "What about JaLon, Belthazor, the Triad?" "I can't tell you." "Then before we kill you, tell us about the hunt," Prue demanded. "Ok," he gave in, "One darklighter is assigned to get one child. If a darklighter is killed, his assignment goes up for grabs." "Which means every darklighter we kill," Paige started. "Another takes it's place," Prue finished. "Thank you for your time," Piper said and blew him up. "How are we supposed to stop them," Paige questioned. "I think I know," Phoebe said. "Don't leave us hanging Pheebs," Prue said. "Well, Drake can glamour right," Phoebe said. "Yeah, so," Paige said. "He also knows his way around the underworld," Phoebe stated. "Trying to hop on the bandwagon Pheebs," Piper said. "He can also dark orb," Phoebe said. "I see," Prue nodded. "So can and does Shannon," Phoebe suggested. "I see," Paige said. "So they both can glamour, dark orb and know their way around oh," Piper finally caught on. "Yes," Phoebe said. "You all are doing the sister thing again," Billie said. "Sorry," they all apologized. "Do you know what we're talking about," Phoebe asked. "Yep, thanks to Piper for doing a recap," Billie said. "Great," Paige said. "Shannon, Drake," Piper yelled. Shannon blinked in and Drake poofed in. "Yeah," they both asked. "You're going on a hunt," Paige said.

"Ok, so you want us to glamour and change into darklighters," Drake said, "Then take the spot of two dead darklighters to hunt your kids?" "Exactly," Prue smiled. "But we're not gonna hunt them, we're just gonna fake it, wing it, and tell you all about it," Drake asked. "Yes," Phoebe said. "Told you they were cookoo," Shannon said, "You just gotta hang around them long enough." "Shut it and go," Piper said.

In the underworld the glamoured themselves. "I feel dirty," Shannon said. "Not as dirty as I look," Drake said fixing his hair. "Deeemmoonn," Shannon pronounced slowly, "not Prreettyy Boooyy!" Drake frowned and they continued walking. They walked into a room full of darklighters waiting for their chance. "Ok," Christy announced, "we need two more darklighters. Who want to hunt Wyatt and Andrew." The room suddenly got silent. Drake and Shannon looked at each other. "We do," Drake said. "A woman darklighter, rare," Christy said, "You'll go after Wyatt, and your friend will take Andrew." "Ok," Shannon nodded. "You know the rules," Christy said, "You bring back the kid, you join the group that's running the underworld. Die, and your jobs up for grabs. No go!" They nodded and dark orbed out.

Back at the manor, everyone awaited for anxiously. Piper was pacing back and forth and Prue was watching Paige and Phoebe play Chris and Wyatt's X-box. Everyone else watched them play. "For Pete's sake," Piper yelled, "what is talking so long!" Shannon and Drake dark orbed in. "About time," Piper exclaimed. "What did you find out, and who did you get," Billie asked. "We know now that the same people who we hate and know are behind this, and I have Andrew while Shannon has Wyatt," Drake said. "I promise you," Shannon laughed, "When Christy asked who wanted to hunt down Andrew and Wyatt, the whole room got quiet!" "If it was a cartoon, you would've heard crickets," Drake laughed. "Andrew being the eldest Charmed sisters son, and Wyatt being the son of an Elder, and a powerful Charmed one must of scared them off," Shannon said. "They think I'm powerful," Piper questioned. "Hell hath no fury like Piper," Drake smiled. "Anyway," Piper frowned at Drake, what else did you find out?" "We have a lot of darklighters to kill," Shannon said. A loud sound from up stairs interrupted the conversation. "Aren't Henry Jr., and James asleep up there," Chris asked. Prue and Paige looked at each other then practically leaped up the stairs followed by Billie, Piper, Drake, and Shannon. They stopped at the door and looked at the two darklighters holding their son's. "Come to save your children," one asked. Henry Junior orbed himself and James into their mothers arms. "They have powers," the other frowned. "Henry, half whitelighter," the first one smirked. He shot an arrow towards him but it glowed in bright white lights and changed direction killing one darklighter. Prue moved the other and used James hand to blow him up. "Nice job," Phoebe said, "Paige, I didn't even here you call for that arrow." "Because I didn't," Paige said, "I'm still having trouble moving things without calling." "Then who," Prue questioned. Everyone looked at Henry Jr. "That's not possible, that can't be possible, can it," Paige questioned. "Well his mother caught on quick with calling for things than we thought she would," Paige said. "Hey," Paige said. "Well you did," Piper said, "Only fair that you kid catches on with something quickly." "Well besides little Henry telekinetic orbing now, we still have a bundle of darklighters to deal with," Prue said. "Well, I think we need a little advice on this on," Piper said, "Leo!" Leo orbed in. "What is it," he asked. "It's a darklighter parade," Piper exclaimed. "What do you mean," Leo asked. "Everytime we turn around a darklighter is attacking our kids," Phoebe said. "What," Leo said, "Are they ok?" "Yeah, they're fine," Prue said. "Have you found out anything," Leo asked. "Yes, the darklighters are trying to reach a higher status by joining the most powerful group ruling the underworld," Drake said. "Chances are, it's the same group we're trying to take down," Shannon said. "The darklighters are assigned to one of our children, the ones to bring the kid they're after back is joining the group," Paige said. "Well that doesn't sound right," Leo said. "What do you mean," Prue asked, "It's so simple to understand." "Exactly," Leo said, "Since when have Belthazor or JaLon ever did something so simple to understand?" "Never," Drake said. "Unless there was more to it," Billie said. "I'll have a chat with the Elders, see what they know," Leo said. He kissed Piper and orbed out.

* * *

Prowler Kid: Hey, I made like some little slideshow thingy thing things for Charmed. Here the website for my Leo Piper one. It's on youtube, type in Charmed Look After You, and there should be a video made by KidCharmed. That's it. If you want to see more, just click on the tab that say more videos by user, or something like that. 


	8. The Invincible Two Part 2

Phoebe looked around at all of the people in the attic. She was suddenly struck with an idea. "Shannon, how many rooms in your house?" "Uh, I don't know," Shannon estimated, "10 to 14?" "What," Piper exclaimed. "Hey, my whole family lived there," Shannon explained. "Take our children there and leave Wyatt and Andrew in charge," Phoebe said, "Make sure they watch everyone and no one teleports, astral projects, or orbs out." Shannon nodded and walked out with Henry Jr. and James. "What's up Pheebs," Prue asked. "Well, Shannon's house protected," Phoebe said, "So as long as they are all there, we can go through with my plan." "What plan," Paige asked. "To kill the darklighters," Phoebe smirked.

Belthazor paced back and forth. Christy watched him flash to Cole and try to escape then flash back to Belthazor and stop Cole. She spun a key around on her finger. "Whatever you do," Belthazor said, "don't open this cage!" "Don't worry," Christy assured rolling her eyes. JaLon walked in and looked at the two. "Busy," he asked, "I can come back in and hour or two." "Eww, no," Christy frowned. "And if so, it would be over two hours," Belthazor smirked. "Don't make me open that cage," Christy warned. "No," Belthazor yelled. JaLon shook his head. "I don't believe they have caught on yet," he said, "We can steal the book tonight." "Great," Christy smirked. "Like I said," JaLon reminded, "Slow and steady wins the race."

"So you want me to stay here and watch the book," Billie asked. "Yeah, you and Prue," Phoebe nodded. "But," Billie and Prue were about to complain. "It's a good idea," Leo orbed in. "See, Leo agrees," Phoebe smiled, "Not that I'm complaining, but why do you agree?" "What did the Elders say," Piper asked. "Well apparently the darklighters are just a distraction to steal the book," Leo said. "Why must they always go after the book," Paige questioned, "Don't answer that." "I think Shannon or Drake should stay here with us," Prue said. "Shannon will stay," Drake laughed. "But," Shannon frowned. "Ah," Drake interrupted, "Let's go to the underworld girls." Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Drake orbed out leaving Leo, Billie, Prue and Shannon. "Great," Billie said, "Book duty." "I know," Shannon said. "Well, look on the bright side," Leo tried to cheer them up. "What would that be Leo," Prue asked. "Uh, well, you won't have to deal with a room full of darklighters, and probably other evils." Prue, Shannon, and Billie frowned. "That's right, you're the risk takers of the group," Leo smiled, "Oh, is that the Elders calling?" He orbed out leaving the three. "I'm gonna cast a spell so they wont sense us," Billie said. "Good idea," Prue said, "It'll catch them off guard, and we can weaken them." Billie thought for a minute. "Well," Shannon asked. "Ok," Billie said, "Uh, sensory is a good detail, but evil can't sense the good up here, make the evil trying sense us, sense nothing but…," she looked at Prue and Shannon. "The only thing I can think to rhyme with sense us, is gravy and biscuits, Prue," Shannon asked. "Uh," Prue thought, "um, let's see, try magical nexus?" "the magical nexus," Billie finished.

"You sense anything," Christy asked. "No," JaLon said, "Let's go." "Wait, what about me," Belthazor asked. "You told me to keep you locked up," Christy said. "Forget that," Belthazor said, "Free me!" "Whatever," Christy said.

"Andrew," Chris called. "What," Andrew yelled back. "Come here," he yelled, "Sam got into the syrup." "What," Andrew exclaimed. He got off the couch and put Patty down then walked towards the kitchen. "How," he asked. "Well, I was fixing a pancake, and I turned for one second," Chris said, "The next thing I knew, she had syrup all over her and Miss. Butterworth's head was in her mouth." "Ok, you take Butterworth, and I'll take Sammy." He picked Sam up and held her outward so he wouldn't get any syrup on him. Chris watched him walk out and shook his head, "Pretty boy!" "Andrew," Wyatt said in almost a panic yell. "What now," Andrew walked in with Sam. Wyatt pointed to the spot where little Henry and James once were. Andrew looked in shock. "Oh, crap!"

"Drake," Paige whispered. "What," Drake asked. "Are we there yet?" "Yeah," Drake answered. He pointed to the room full of darklighters. "Woah," Phoebe gulped. "Yeah," Drake said, "You ready?" "As we'll ever be," Piper admitted. They came out of hiding and walked into the room. "Darklighters one and all," Piper yelled. "Short and tall," Phoebe chanted. "Big and small," Paige smirked. Drake laughed a little. "We call upon the power of three, and witches before us, vanquish thee." The darklighters screamed as they were engulfed in flames and vanquished. The triad glared at them. "Charmed ones," Tinson raged. He aimed a fireball towards Piper. She froze it and Paige aimed it back. "Fireball," she called. It went flying towards them. Trione put up a shield. It absorbed the fireball then came down. "Where's my brother," Drake asked. His eye glowed white and he shot electricity from his hands. It hit Taran and threw him back into a stone wall. Drake stopped as Phoebe levitated and kicked Trione. He held the side of his face and grabbed Phoebe's ankle. "Phoebe," Paige called. Phoebe orbed into Paige's arms. "Thanks sis," Phoebe said. "No problem," Paige put her down. "It's none of your business where JaLon is," Tinson told Drake. In a bright white light, James and little Henry appeared in Piper's arms. "How did they get here," Piper questioned. "Henry," Paige said to her son, "Mommy's busy, go back and take James." James and Henry's eyes glowed blue. "What the hell," Paige stared in wonder. Suddenly Trione and Taran were heard yelling. They looked as if they were about to be vanquished. Tinson chanted something in Latin that stopped them from being vanquished and shimmered out with his brothers. Phoebe looked at the two kids. "Did they just do what I think they just did?"

JaLon, Christy, and Belthazor shimmered into the house. "Finally," Christy said. "I agree," Billie smirked, "For a minute there, I thought you weren't coming." "I thought you said no one was here," Christy turned to JaLon. "There wasn't," JaLon said, "Unless." "Smart big brother," Shannon stated, "Finally catching on." "Belthazor," Prue frowned. "Prue," Belthazor smirked, "Long time no see. I thought for sure I would see you in hell." "You were wrong," Prue said. JaLon shot an electricity ball and Shannon. She dodged and ran up to him. Just when he thought she was about to attack, she shimmered. He turned and a fireball hit him in the face. Prue shot Belthazor back through a shelf. "Shannon," Prue called. "Got it," Shannon smirked. She ran towards Belthazor to attack, but was sent flying back into Prue. While Billie was distracted, Christy ran for the book. "No," Billie yelled. She ran over and grabbed the book, pushing Christy in the process. Christy slapped Billie and Billie sent her flying through the window. JaLon got up and grabbed Christy before she fell to the ground. Belthazor ran over and shimmered them all out. Billie ran over to Shannon and Prue. "You two ok," she asked. "Yeah," Prue said. She grabbed Shannon's hand that was extended towards her. "Sorry I landed on you," Shannon said. "No problem, you're very light," Prue said. Shannon frowned. "Take that as a compliment," Billie smiled.

Paige, Drake, Piper, and Phoebe orbed back into the house with the two babies. "Prue," Piper called, "Billie, Shannon?" They walked down from the attic with the book. "We're fine," Billie said. "Just a couple of bruises," Shannon said. "And a headache," Prue added. They sat down on the couch. "I thought those two were at Shannon's," Prue said. "Well, that's what we thought to," Phoebe said, "You want him?" Prue looked at James and shook her head. "The weirdest thing happened," Paige said, "We we're battling the triad, and James and Henry showed up." "Their eyes glowed blue and they almost vanquished two," Piper informed. "Wow," Prue said amazed, "my little boy?" "And mine," Paige said proudly. "Speaking of boys," Piper interrupted, "Wasn't mine a supervisor?" "Yeah," Prue said, "So was mine." "I'm glad I don't have one," Phoebe laughed. Her sisters glared at her. "Anyway, what happened here," Phoebe changed the subject. "You already know who tried to steal the book," Prue said. "Yeah," Paige said, "It gets pretty obvious after a while whose after the book doesn't it?" "What I don't understand is how Christy was able to touch the book," Billie pondered. "Probably because she was brain washed," Leo orbed in. "You're just getting good at this whole orbing in voice from above thing aren't you," Piper questioned. Leo laughed. "What do you mean Leo," Billie asked. "Well, since she was brain washed, technically there is a good chance she could still be good," Leo said, "That pulls the wool over the books eyes, well triquetra." "So she could still be good, which means we could get her on our side," Phoebe said. "Billie, I know what your thinking, we will get your sister back," Paige said. "What if she still acts the same," Billie asked. "She won't be," Prue promised. "You should be more enthusiastic," Piper said. "I am, I just don't want to get my hopes up to be disappointed." "You gotta give her a second chance," Paige said. "Yeah," and if anyone knows about second chances, it's be and Paige," Phoebe smiled. Paige frowned at Phoebe, but turned to Billie and smiled. "Maybe you guys are right," Billie said. "Of course we're right," Paige said.

"Second," Drake thought aloud. "What," Phoebe asked. "Second, two," Drake laughed, "I can't believe I didn't think of that before." "What is he talking about," Piper asked. "You gotta listen until the end," Shannon said. Drake started to go into meditation. "What the heck are you looking for," Paige asked. "The Invincible Two," Drake answered. "What," Prue asked. "No, who," Drake corrected, "and if I'm not mistaken, Henry J and James." "What is the," Paige asked but was interrupted. "Found them," Drake cheered. Everyone ran over and touched him to see. "The Invinsible Two," Piper read, "Oh wow, as powerful as the Charmed Ones and the Ultimate Power, maybe more." "Born of two separate mothers, most likely powerful witches, at the same time, on the same day," Phoebe read. "Woah, look at all of those powers," Piper noticed. Prue and Paige gave whining groan. "Fire starter, projection, sensing, teleportation, glamouring, and many, many more," Phoebe giggled. "Prue and Paige groaned again. "I'm not babysitting when they start using powers like the top twenty," Piper announced. "Look who's talking," Paige joked, "the mother of our twice blessed nephew Wyatt?" "She's got you there Piper," Billie laughed. "Hey," Piper chuckled, "as long as he's not the ruler of all evil, I'm ok."

* * *

Alright, I know I haven't wrote in a little while, but I've been so busy with Gateway, only to find out that Gateway wasn't as hard as they said it would be. I'm glad I didn't study! I passed Gatweay Algebra getting 39 right! Meaning for my Algebra final exam, I have around a 93! Needless to say I was shocked. I've never made above an 83 in Algebra, and the only reason I had the 83 was because it was graded on a curve. It's normaly 75 and below. I won't know my English 2 and Biology until the next day, I hope I did good on English. My book was hard. They asked my opinion on questions and only one answer was right. Biology, I just guessed. I had no idea what they were talking about. Anyway, when I was in class with nothing to do, I decided to write the next chapter. I had no idea what I was going to do with it, but I tried. I think it came out ok. Now I'm waiting on the Gilmore Girls series finalie. So I'm about to start up the water works in about an hour. First they take away Reba, now this! What's next? So hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and review, I have nothing better to do, so I'll read them around the time I get them now. 


End file.
